


Third Doctor Era as Danger Mouse

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three IS Danger Mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Doctor Era as Danger Mouse

[Third Doctor as Danger Mouse](http://vimeo.com/102684090) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
